1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to photoelectric modules and, particularly, to a photoelectric module having a hermetical space.
2. Description of Related Art
Photoelectric modules generally include a circuit board and a number of photoelectric elements, such as laser diodes and photo diodes, mounted on the circuit board. The circuit board is made from epoxy, which is a superabsorbent material, and keeps releasing water molecules, which may cause the photoelectric elements to malfunction.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a photoelectric module, which can overcome the limitations described.